vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Fantasy
Summary Final Fantasy is a popular series of role playing games produced by Square Enix (originally Square Co., Ltd.). It may be the most widely distributed game series of all time, including both standard console games and portable games, a massively multiplayer online role-playing game, games for mobile phones, a CGI movie (which was made of fail), two anime series and a direct to DVD movie. This has many recognizable characters such as Cloud, Sephiroth, Tidus and Squall. The plots often center on a group of heroes battling a great evil while exploring the characters' internal struggles and relationships. Look to the Ogre Battle series for quality story and characters. The first installment of the series premiered in Japan in 1987, and Final Fantasy games have subsequently been localized for markets in North America, Europe and Australia, on several modern video game consoles, including the Nintendo Entertainment System, the MSX 2, the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, the Sony PlayStation, the WonderSwan Color, the Sony PlayStation 2, IBM PC compatible, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360 and Nintendo DS, as well as several different models of mobile phones. Future installments have been announced to appear on the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 game systems. It is Square Enix's most successful franchise, having sold over 85 million units worldwide to date. As of 2012, fourteen games have been released as part of the main (numbered) series, and thirty five games in total, including spin-offs and sequels, have been released in the franchise. The Power of this Verse On the whole, Final Fantasy is a fairly powerful collection of isolated universes. It may be surprising but this verse is actually very powerful due to it possessing multiple Universal beings (and higher) such as Ultimecia, Neo-Exdeath, and Cloud Of Darkness. Still, taking those powerhouses out of the verse, it still does have multiple individuals that could solo the HST. The games in general possess fairly powerful final antagonists, with most of them having at the minimum, at least country level+ stats and some good amount of hax too. On the higher end of the spectrum you'll end up finding at least planet level+ characters and all the way up to universal with a possibility of multiversal for a minor few. The protagonists tend to be weaker than the antagonists, but that's not to suggest they're weak themselves, often capable of contending with the villain of their world (some victories requiring more PIS than others). Most of the different stories within Final Fantasy contain a fair level of speed, ranging from massively hypersonic at the lower end to faster-than-light at the highest. Worth a final note is the sheer abundance of hax and other abilities that can be found displayed in the different verses. You have things like transmutation, time manipulation, teleportation, elemental manipulation, telekinesis, summoning, mind control, illusion creation, intangibility, dimensional manipulation hax of all sorts, and immortality just to name a few. Character Profiles 'Final Fantasy I' -Black Mage of Light, The -Garland -Kraken -Lich -Marilith -Monk of Light, The -Red Mage of Light, The -Thief of Light, The -Tiamat -Warrior of Light, The -White Mage of Light, The 'Final Fantasy II' -Deumion -Emperor of Palamecia -Firion -Guy -Leon -Maria 'Final Fantasy III' -Cloud of Darkness -Doga -Luneth -Unei -Xande 'Final Fantasy IV' -Cecil Harvey -Ceodore Harvey -The Creator -Giant of Babil -Golbez -Kain Highwind -Maenads, The -Rydia -Tellah (Final Fantasy IV) -Zeromus 'Final Fantasy V' -Bartz Klauser -Bahamut -Enuo -Exdeath -Faris Scherwiz -Galuf Halm Baldesion -Ghido -Gilgamesh -Krile Mayer Baldesion -Lenna Charlotte Tycoon -Leviathan -Omega -Shinryu 'Final Fantasy VI' -Alexander -Blue Dragon -Celes Chere -Crusader -Deathgaze -Demon -Earth Dragon -Fiend -Goddess -Gold Dragon -Guardian -Hill Gigas -Holy Dragon -Humbaba -Ice Dragon -Kaiser Dragon -Kefka Palazzo -Master Duncan -Locke Cole -Red Dragon -Sabin Rene Figaro -Setzer Gabbiani -Skull Dragon -Storm Dragon -Terra Branford -Ultima Weapon 'Final Fantasy VII' -Aerith Gainsborough -Angeal Hewley -Azul -Barret Wallace -Cait Sith -Cid Highwind -Cloud Strife -Diamond Weapon -Emerald Weapon -Genesis Rhapsodos -Jade Weapon -Jenova -Kadaj -Loz -Nero -Red XIII -Reno -Rosso -Ruby Weapon -Rude -Sapphire Weapon -Sephiroth -Tifa Lockhart -Ultimate Weapon -Vincent Valentine -Weiss -Yazoo -Yuffie Kisaragi -Zack Fair -Zirconiade 'Final Fantasy VIII' -Adel -Edea -Eden -Griever -Irvine Kinneas -Laguna Loire -Omega Weapon -Quistis Trepe -Rinoa Heartilly -Seifer Almasy -Squall Leonhart -Ultimecia -Zell Dincht 'Final Fantasy IX' -Adelbert Steiner -Alexander -Amarant Coral -Ark, The -Bahamut -Black Walz -Deathguise -Eiko Carol -Freya Crescent -Garland -Garnet Til Alexandros XVII -Invincible -Kuja -Necron -Quina Quen -Vivi Ornitier -Zidane Tribal 'Final Fantasy X' -Anima -Auron -Evrae -Jecht -Kimahri -Lulu -Seymour Guado -Sin -Tidus -Wakka -Yuna 'Final Fantasy XI' -Adventurer -Alexander -Arciela V Adoulin -Altana -Bahamut -The Great Crystal -Hades -Iroha -Lilith -Lilisette -Lion -Luzaf -Prishe -Promathia -Shadow Lord -Shantotto 'Final Fantasy XII' -Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca -Balthier -Basch fon Ronsenburg -Belias -Cidolfus Demen Bunansa -Famfrit -Fran -Gabranth -Ghis -Hashmal -King Raithwall -Mateus -Penelo -Reddas -Shemhazai -Ultima -Vaan -Vayne Carudas Solidor -Venat -Yiazmat -Zodiark 'Final Fantasy XIII' -Bathendalis -Bhunivelze -Caius Ballad -Claire Farron/Lightning -Hope Estheim -Noel Kreiss -Oerba Dia Vanille -Oerba Yun Fang -Orphan -Ragnarok -Sazh Katzroy -Serah Farron -Snow Villiers 'Final Fantasy XIV' -Adventurer -Bahamut -Cid nan Garlond -Gaius van Baelsar -Garuda -Ifrit -Hydaelyn -Leviathan -Midgardsormr -Nael van Darnus -Ramuh -Shiva -Titan -Ultima Weapon -Y'shtola 'Final Fantasy XV' -Gladiolus Amicitia -Ignis Stupeo Scientia -Lunafreya Nox Fleuret -Noctis Lucis Caelum -Prompto Argentum 'Final Fantasy Tactics' -Agrias Oaks -Beowulf -Cidolfus Orlandeau -Delita Heiral -Dycedarg Beoulve -Ramza Beoulve -Zalbaag Beoulve 'Final Fantasy Type-0' -Ace -Caetuna -Cater -Cid Aulstyne -Cinque -Claes Celestia Misca Sancest -Deuce -Eight -Enkidu Uruk -Gilgamesh Ashur -Jack -King -Kurasame Susaya -Machina Kunagiri -Nimbus -Nine -Queen Andoria -Queen -Qun'mi Tru'e -Rem Tokimiya -Seven -Sice -Soryu -Trey -Zhuyu Voghfau Byot Category:Verse Category:Final Fantasy Category:Square Enix